Soul Reaper
by Kairic Elric
Summary: In this story. There is no happy ending. Not yet anyways. Yuki thinks her life with Kaname is good. Zero finds out some dark secrets. Will Yuki come back? Will Zero understand his new destiny? I will not give out to much info. But this will be a good story.
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

_**In this story. There is no happy ending. Not yet anyways. Yuki thinks her life with Kaname is good. Zero finds out some dark secrets. Will Yuki come back? Will Zero understand his new destiny? I will not give out to much info. But this will be a good story.**_


	2. Family

_**Family**_

_**Headmaster Cross's POV**_

_**You could say, that things at Cross Academy had changed a lot since Zero and Yuki parted ways. Yuki went with Kaname and Zero stayed behind. You would think things got easier for them. But things didn't. Yuki missed Zero deeply. While Zero missed her also. Yuki was dealing with depression and withdraw. Has for Zero. He was dealing with hunger, thirst, nightmares and much more. Zero was broken and couldn't take it anymore. His life has a hunter was slowly ending before his eyes. He couldn't bare being with out her any longer. It was just to painful to see him like this. My son. I knew from the start he loved Yuki. But I didn't know how deeply he loved her. But she was gone. Nothing I could do about it. So I had a thought.**_

_**I went to Zero's room to see how **__**h**__**e was doing. I knocked on the door and heard nothing. I turned the **__**k**__**nob and walked in. I didn't see him. I heard a sigh.**_

"_**Headmaster..." said a faint voice in the dark corner.**_

_**I turned toward the voice and saw Zero laying in the corner. I walked up to him and handed him a blood tablet.**_

"_**Take this. You will feel better."**_

_**He took the tablet and swallowed it. He looked at me with those eyes.**_

"_**I can't do this anymore. I can't bare the pain. Kill me." said Zero.**_

"_**My son. I can not."**_

_**He lowered his eyes. I didn't know what to do for him. I just knew he needed to get away from this place and the memories that held so much pain.**_

"_**Lets get you back in bed."**_

_**With that said. I put Zero back in his bed. He went to sleep. I wondered what to do next. How will I stop his pain. I needed to send him away for awhile.**_

_**The next day Zero walked into my office.**_

"_**Zero, have a seat."**_

"_**Do I have too." said Zero.**_

"_**Uh. You could stand. Anyways. I have a job for you. It's not really a job it's more like a vacation. You see, I just found out that you have a cousin.**_

"_**A cousin. I thought I didn't have any family?" said Zero.**_

"_**So did I. But came to find out. You did. Anyways. You have three cousins and a uncle. I want you to go to Karakura Town and stay there for awhile. Take a little vacation."**_

"_**What about the students here and the vampires?" said Zero.**_

"_**No worries. Since Kaname and the others left. The students are fine. You have nothing to worry about. Now, here is the name of your uncle. Go pack your things and get ready. You leave in a hour."**_

_**Zero got up and went out the door with out saying a word. I hope this works. He needs to know this dark secret his family has kept from him. **_

_**Zero packed his things. Had an endless supple of blood tablets. He was off to Karakura Town . What was waiting for him, who knew. He just knew he was going somewhere new.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**(Normal pov is Zero's POV)**_

_**When I got to Karakura Town it kinda was big. It was all new to **__**m**__**e. I was in front of a building. I turned to the taxi man and was about to say something when I notice he was gone.**_

"_**What the hell?"**_

"_**I see your here." said a male voice behind me.**_

_**I turned around and saw a tall man in front of me. He was smiling. There next to him was two little girls and a guy with orange hair. I looked back at the tall dude again. Okay. This guy must be my uncle.**_

"_**You must be Zero. I'm your Uncle. Isshin Kurosaki. The two girls is Yuzu and Karin. My son here is Ichigo. These are your cousins. Welcome to **__**Karakura Town." **__**said Isshin.**_

_**Yuzu ran up at me and smiled.**_

"_**Welcome to our family." said Yuzu.**_


End file.
